Card Captor Quartet
by bouncymochi
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo have finally become Masters of the Clow. However, their adventure is far from over. When a dark force arrives in Tomoeda, the Card Captors realize that their friendship will determine the fate of all that they know.
1. Chapter 1 : Dark Arrival

Just in case you were confused by the title, this is a CCS story. It is not related to CC.

I changed the first two chapters of the story, because I think that it sucked when compared to the rest of the story. If it _sti__ll_ sucks-then, um-oh well.

Summary:

After two years of fighting the magical Clow Cards, Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo have finally become Masters of the Clow. However, their adventure is far from over. When a dark force arrives in Tomoeda, the Card Captors realize that their friendship will be the key to saving the city, their friends, and themselves.

Character List: Part I

The Heroes:

Sakura, Card Captor of the Stars, has Windy, Fly, Erase, Firey, Sword, Jump, Watery, Mirror, Earthy, Shield, Wood, Light, and Nothing. She carries her pink, star-shaped wand.

Syaoran, Card Captor of the Sun, has Storm, Sand, Shot, Thunder, Loop, Time, Illusion, Shadow, Twin, Maze, Freeze, Libra, and Dark. He uses his sword as his sealing wand.

Meilin, Card Captor of Aurora, has Power, Arrow, Change, Fight, Dash, Return, Mist, Through, Lock, Move, Little, Big, and Wave. She has a red, flower-shaped wand.

Tomoyo, Card Captor of the Moon, has Bubbles, Glow, Sleep, Voice, Song, Rain, Silent, Snow, Dream, Flower, Float, Cloud, Create, and Sweet. She has a purple, moon-shaped wand.

Chapter 1: Dark Arrival

A Typical Sunday Night

Sakura, the Card Captor of Star, was in trouble. BIG trouble.

And, to make things worse, so were her friends.

A bright beam of purple light shot down from the sky and hit the ground in front of Sakura, causing an explosion that thundered across the park. Sakura cartwheeled backwards to join her three startled friends.

"Some Sunday night," Sakura panted. "Who in the world spends a Sunday night dodging laser beams?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Meilin asked. She aimed a kick at her enemy ... or where it was a second ago. Her opponent was too fast for her ... _this_ time.

"This is impossible!" Tomoyo protested, adjusting her camera to get a better view of the scene. "Didn't we already pass all of the entrance exams?"

"Obviously not," Meilin sighed. "Sometimes, I think that Clow wants us dead."

Sakura shrieked as her opponent whizzed by her at lightning speed.

"That thing's fast!" Syaoran muttered.

"It might not be a Clow Card, but it's definitely worth videotaping!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "All right! Who's going to get it first?"

"I will!" Syaoran threw two of his cards into the air. "Freeze! Storm!"

Storm and Freeze smashed into the enemy and bounced right off, pelting the Card Captors with a torrent of rain and ice.

"Shield!"

Sakura grimaced as her opponent smashed against the shield with terrifying strength.

"The thing's a lot stronger than I expected!" Meilin gasped.

"I hope that this card can work against it!" Sakura brought her sealing wand down on a card. "Sword!"

Meilin tossed one of her cards to Sakura.

"Thanks!" the Card Captor smiled. "Through!"

Sakura dived through the shield and sliced at her enemy with all her might, but a second later,she was knocked backwards by an unseen force.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried, both in pain and surprise, as the enemy's true form appeared before her.

"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura shrieked.

"It's a magnet!" Tomoyo cried.

"It's a Clow Card." Syaoran said flatly. "Impossible as it seems."

In response to the Card Captor's words, the magnet exploded in a fury of telekinetic energy.

Tomoyo put down her camera and threw a card into the air.

"Silent!"

The magnet buzzed eerily in response to the attack.

"The cards don't work against it. There's no point in fighting anymore." Sakura said glumly. "Let the magnet go."

"An excellent choice, Card Captor," said a voice from the shadows. "_Very_ excellent."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 : Card Captor of the Moon

Character List: Part II

The Villains :

The Golden Clow Cards, from Weakest to Strongest

Disappear –allows the user to turn invisible

Eye –grants the user enhanced eyesight

Explode –generates explosions

Smoke –creates anything using smoke; hides the user in a dense cloud of smoke; suffocates enemies

Chain –changes its form for attack and defense; can bind and tie up anything, as long as it is solid

Magnet –generates magnetic fields, controls metal, and emits explosive telekinetic energy beams

Sound –generates sound waves, can imitate and use the voices of others

Mind – can tamper, but not erase, memories

Possess –can control anything, as long as it can moved. Possess is one of the strongest cards in the Golden Clow

Chapter 2: Card Captor of the Moon

The Card Captors looked up to see a dark figure standing on the ledge above them.

"Is that Clow? Or Eriol?" Meilin asked.

"Neither. To tell the truth, I doubt that the thing's even human." Syaoran growled.

"That's right. I'm not a human." The thing replied. "But there's no reason for you to remember that, Card Captors."

Sakura stepped to the side, and the magnet raced past her into the darkness.

"Why not, Clow card?" she inquired.

"It's not the right time for us to meet, Card Captor. We will meet again, and by then, you will know who we are."

The thing stepped out from the shadows, but all that the Card Captors would remember were his sinister, glowing green eyes.

"Forget all that has happened, Card Captors. _Go back home_."

The four Card Captors blacked out at the same time.

Five hours later...

Tomoyo stood in her room, more confused now than ever. Her head hurt badly; it was as if her mind-or her memories-had been tampered with.

Her friends had been as confused as she was; none of them had had any idea of what they had done a few hours ago. Tomoyo's camera had failed to show her anything except for static, so after a long, uncomfortable silence, the friends had decided to part ways and head back home.

_It's as if nothing had happened_, Tomoyo thought, as she pondered the day's strange events. _But, then again, nothing has happened!_

But somehow, Tomoyo knew that she was wrong.

Something had happened, indeed.

She just couldn't remember what it was, but she knew that there was a way to find out.

"Don't fail me again, Clow Card," Tomoyo whispered. "Dream!"

Tomoyo fell onto her bed and into a deep sleep.

And then, the nightmares began to unfold before her...

A jester and a giant mouth watched Tomoyo twist and turn in her sleep.

"Why did you do that, Possess?" the mouth inquired. "Why did you wipe their minds?"

"I asked the Mind to do it for me," Possess said innocently. "And besides, they're not ready to fight us. I'm just giving them time off."

"You're making it so that they won't interfere with your plans," Sound corrected.

Possess gave a sigh.

"Sound, you know me too well," he grumbled. "But that's a good thing. One must know the enemy in order to defeat him."

_Know the enemy..._

Tomoyo stood in the middle of a battlefield, her wand raised up high above her head. A bodiless mouth flew towards her, screaming and tearing the windows out of the nearby buildings...

Sakura and Meilin were running from a giant winged magnet, who hit them with a silver beam of light. The two girls screamed as they fell from the air, to the ground that was six feet below...

Syaoran lay on a ledge high above the ground, bleeding from a wound in the side. Someone was standing over him, prepared to deal a final blow...

_Stop! Please! Stop! _Tomoyo begged. But the nightmare only got worse.

And then, came the worst vision of all...

The city, wrapped in a veil of darkness...

Sakura, Syaoran, and Meilin, lying on the ground, unmoving.

A jester in black and gold, laughing evilly, watching them die...

"NO!" Tomoyo screamed.

Then, remembering that it was a dream, she nervously shook off what she had just seen.

_It's not real_, she thought. _It's a dream. Just a dream._

Of course, Tomoyo was wrong

_T_o be continued


	3. Chapter 3 : Card Captor of the Sun

Character List: Part III

The Unknown :

Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. His actions throughout the course of the story makes it had to say whether he's good or bad. He carries a long, golden sun staff.

Chapter 3: Card captor of the Sun

"One must know the enemy in order to defeat him"- Possess

Possess, Chain, Magnet, and Sound. Those were the names of the four that watched the card captors from the shadows of Tomoeda.

Possess was a white-skinned jester in black and gold. It had the power to control the body, but not the mind.

Chain was a pair of white wings, tied together by a silver chain. It could bind the enemy with anything, from a chain of fire to an iron cage.

Magnet, a magnetic wand with wings, had the power to generate virtually unbreakable magnetic fields.

And Sound, the hardest to capture of the four, could emit high-pitched shrieks and imitate any sound or voice.

Alone, any of the four cards would have been an easy target, but together, they made an invincible team. Or so they hoped.

Possess, Chain, Magnet, and Sound were Golden Clow cards, part of a set of special cards created by Clow just before his death. No one, not even Clow's reincarnation, knew about them, and that made the Golden Clow cards all the more dangerous.

"The card captors have captured all of the Clow cards. They are no minor threat." Sound pursed its lips, deep in thought. Although Sound was nothing more than a set of bright red lips, it was one of the only Clow cards that could both speak and think.

"We must test these card captors, to see if they are worthy of keeping the cards created by Clow." Sound said aloud. "If they fail, then we shall destroy them."

"First, we must get close to them by using one of them as a cover. Either one of them, or one of their closest friends." Possess agreed. "It will be a crucial mission. We will have to use someone who can really fight."

Chain and Magnet buzzed in approval. _Yes, they would torment the card captors and awaken their very worst nightmare. A nightmare than no human has ever experienced. . ._

Monday Evening

Something was wrong. Syaoran could sense the danger long before it actually came. All 53 Clow cards had been captured, from Windy to Nothing. All of them had been sealed, and Syaoran didn't need Tomoyo's videos to prove it.

Yet, there was still the unmistakable aura of a Clow card in the air. If not one, then several. That morning, when Syaoran had activated his lasin board, it had shone as bright as the sun. That was why he was so sure that something strange was going on.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin had all denied feeling anything. After asking them several times, Syaoran tried getting a hint or two from a certain smiley friend (or enemy, depending on how you see it) of his, but the only thing that Syaoran had gotten from Eriol was a smile. As usual.

Syaoran heaved a heavy sigh as the day's embarrassing events replayed through his head.

Flashback:

Monday Morning

"Sakura! It's Monday, for heaven's sake! Why are you so energetic!" Meilin groaned.

"The start of a new week is always a reason to smile." Sakura replied.

"Gosh, Sakura! You're acting more and more like Eriol every day!" Meilin added.

"Is that a compliment or a complaint?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo turned her attention to the sun card captor. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said half-heartedly.

"Tomoyo," he said suddenly. "Don't you feel the presence of another Clow card?"

Tomoyo was taken aback at this.

"No, I don't-the cards-they've all been sealed already! So-why are you asking this?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Meilin agreed. "Why?"

Syaoran was about to reply when the classroom door suddenly opened. When Syaoran saw who had opened the door, every single muscle in his body tensed. It was the one and only Eriol Hiiragizawa, his ancestor and enemy.

"Good morning, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo and Meilin said in unison, both noting that

Syaoran's face was a few shades redder than normal.

"He's blushing!" Meilin whispered.

" I know!" Tomoyo squealed.

After exchanging greetings with the girls, Eriol finally turned to face his descendant.

"Good morning, my kawaii descendant." Eriol said with a smile.

Syaoran's face turned red as a tomato, and the two girls had to use the Silent card so

that no one would hear them burst into laughter.

To be continued...

There's going to be a lot of chapters, but most are quite short.


	4. Chapter 4 : Trapped

Chapter 4: Trap

The Golden Clow cards were far too powerful to be sensed by ordinary magic. Syaoran had succeeded in confirming their existence, but that was only because he was a descendant of Clow Reed. Being the reincarnation of Clow himself, Eriol had had no difficulty in locating the cards, but because he had not regained all of the memories from his past life, he, for once, did not have an advantage over these cards. And that would, ultimately, throw him into grave danger.

When Eriol returned to his house that evening, his guardians, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, were nowhere to be seen. That worried him a lot, because they were usually there to greet him when he returned. Eriol was about to call out to them when the terrified voices of his guardians rang through the house senting a chill up his spine.

"Eriol!" Spinel (in his false form cried). "Don't come upstairs!"

"It's a trap!" Nakuru screamed. "Get away!"

_I can't let the cards hurt them_, Eriol thought.

"No," he said firmly, "I'm coming."

Nakuru and Spinel could not believe their master's loyalty and stubbornness.

"We can't let him get here! Suppi! Block the door, make the garden explode, just-anything! Keep him away from danger!"

"I can't." Spinel pointed out sadly. "I'm tied up."

"That's the attitude, little cat, " Sound laughed evilly. "There's nothing that you can do now but watch your master suffer."

Five minutes later, though, the cards were still waiting.

"WHERE-IS-HE?" Sound hissed in frustration.

"Shut up, Sound." Possess groaned. "With a voice like that, Clow can hear you from the other side of the world!"

At that, the guardians brightened. Could Eriol have decided not to come at last? Their hopes were instantly crushed when a bright red beam of laser light shot through the door and stuck Sound to the ground. Magnet buzzed excitedly as it brought up its magnetic field, effectively blocking the next shot.

A bright, golden aura filled the room. It faded a few seconds later, revealing Clow's powerful reincarnation holding his staff.

"It's Clow." Possess said fearfully. "What should we do?"

"Eriol! I told you not to come!" Nakuru said angrily.

"Release the guardians." Eriol said in his grown-up voice. The four cards were frightened by the power in their creator's voice, but showed no sign of it.

"And what," Sound whispered, "Will we get in return?"

Even though he was prepared for the cards asking him this question, the risk involved in what he was about to do sank in once more, and Eriol wavered. His face darkened, and for a moment he looked weak and weary with defeat, but a second later, he regained his composure. And to the horror of his guardians, he said;

"Something that will defeat the card captors once and for all. "

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : A Card Unsealed

Chapter 5 : A Card Unsealed

Tuesday

Syaoran was preparing for yet another encounter with his archenemy. Tomoyo watched him from the side with a look of amusement. She was about to toss another snide remark in his way when the classroom door slid open to reveal a tired, frowning Eriol.

Tomoyo was shocked by the way that her usually cheerful friend looked. Syaoran had noticed it, too, and his look of hatred had momentarily wavered.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo worriedly asked her friend.

. Eriol gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Tomoyo, you should worry about yourself a bit more." Eriol replied. Then, as he turned his back to her and Syaoran, he added; "Be careful."

"Of what?" Syaoran asked.

"A dark force seeks to destroy you. It will hunt you down using someone you are close to," Eriol warned, his expression serious. "During this time, the four of you must stay together. Your friendship will decide whether you succeed or fail."

Before the two card captors could reply, Sakura and Meilin burst into the classroom, squealing.

"Syaoran!" Meilin whined. "Why did you tell me that you were here? You traitor, you left me outside alone!"

"Right," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "_You _were the one who wanted to talk to Rika and Chiharu."

"I thought that you didn't get along with them, Meilin," Syaoran mumbled.

"I do!" Meilin said, her tone suggesting that she had been offended by her cousin's remark. "What makes you think that I don't?"

"You two fight way too much," Sakura sighed. "Meilin, Syaoran didn't mean it. Meilin have lots of friends, _right, Syaoran_?"

"Right, Sakura." Syaoran answered.

Sakura had settled the fight for now, but how long would this truce last?

Apparently, not for long. By the time Syaoran had explained his new findings to his friends, a disaster was just waiting to happen.

"Use your common sense, Syaoran, all of the cards are sealed!" Meilin said matter-of factly.

"Since when have you been rational, Meilin?" Syaoran replied.

"Sorry, Meilin, but I agree with Syaoran," Tomoyo admitted. "There's evidence enough that he's telling the truth."

"What's your reason, Tomoyo?" Meilin challenged.

"Just take a look at the things around you! The lasin board lighting up, Eriol's sudden mood swing,- " Tomoyo began.

"Everyone has mood swings, Tomoyo!" Meilin cut in. "Even you!"

"This is turning bad," Syaoran mumbled. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"If there really are Clow cards, then why is Syaoran the only one who knows that they're there?" Meilin added.

"Good point," Tomoyo said, trying to make peace. "Meilin, you're right. Why is Syaoran the only one who can feel their presence?"

"Because Syaoran is a blood descendant of Clow, and Clow's the one who made the cards," Sakura answered.

"As am I, Sakura." Meilin pointed out. "Face it, Syaoran. It's your imagination. And as for Eriol, just leave him alone for a few days and he'll be better."

At that, Tomoyo exploded.

"Do you understand the meaning of a friend?" Tomoyo snapped.

"I do, card captor of the _weak_," Meilin said acidly.

"Weak? Tomoyo is NOT weak!" Syaoran protested. "Y-y-you aren't worthy of being a cardcaptor yourself!"

Meilin's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll remember what you said, Syaoran Li. Come on, Sakura. They're not worth it."

Meilin angrily flounced off. Sakura followed her after giving Syaoran a worried look.

Things had taken a turn for worse, and it was not only for the card captor quartet.

Four floors above them, Eriol heaved an exasperated sigh. The card captor quartet had failed to cope with the situation, and the consequence of this argument would be immense.

To be continued. . .


	6. Chapter 6 : Card Captor of Aurora

Chapter 6: Card Captor of Aurora

"That was harsh, saying that you didn't have what it took to be a card captor," Sakura admitted, "But you were mean, as well-you hurt Tomoyo's feelings!"

"I know," Meilin pouted. She flopped onto Sakura's bed and almost onto a sleeping Kero.

"Meilin, watch it!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry, Kero," Meilin apologized. "But then again, I'm not that heavy."

Kero replied with a phrase that caused Sakura to wince and cover her ears.

"Kero, watch your mouth!" Sakura warned. "Anyway, we have to solve this problem, Meilin. You can't hide from Syaoran forever. You two are cousins." Sakura reasoned.

"Like I want to talk to those two." Meilin sniffed.

When Sakura didn't reply, Meilin heaved a loud sigh.

"All right, I'll apologize." She said loudly.

"Be quiet." Sakura shushed her. "Concentrate. Don't you feel the scent of a Clow Card?"

"When did we put capturing cards on our agenda?" Meilin whined, but it was already too late. Sakura had summoned fly and had proceeded to fly out of her bedroom window.

"Are you coming or not?" Sakura grinned. "Didn't you want to prove to Syaoran that you were the better card captor?"

Ten minutes later, the two card captors were at the park. Five Golden Clow cards watched them from a ledge high above the ground.

"Are you sure that our master's plan is foolproof?" asked Possess. "It could be a trick."

"I'm sure! After all, he said that if we use our part of the deal wisely, then there is no way for us to fail." Sound said confidently. "If you're so worried, Possess, then why aren't you taking extra measures?"

"Explode," Possess said automatically. "Destroy the two card captors."

Sakura tensed as she felt the presence of a Clow Card not far from her and Meilin.

"Syaoran has shadow, doesn't he?" Sakura asked.

"That's why splitting 53 cards between four people is a drag," Meilin answered.

"Especially when two of the four are-."

Meilin left her sentence unfinished.

"Sakura!" she shouted. "To your right!"

Meilin pushed Sakura out of the way just as the entire row of trees on the right side of the park exploded.

"Shield!"

A shield formed around the two girls, protecting them from the next blast.

"Where's the card?" Meilin asked frantically.

Before Sakura could answer, the ground below them gave way, sending both her and Meilin tumbling into a deep crevice.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded.

A pair of wings sprouted from her back; she used them to pull Meilin and herself to safety. Explode was waiting for them outside the abyss. It had changed to reveal its true form.

Explode was a young girl with straight, golden hair and a red and gold spiked dress. The card shot the card captors a mischievous smile, then launched itself into the air. A second later, Sakura and Meilin were assailed by a flurry of explosions.

"Windy! Watery! Erase! Nothing! Earthy!" Sakura blocked shot after shot without fail, but the next shot proved to be too much for her. Sakura used Mirror against a particularly large explosion, but the sheer force of it threw her backwards into a tree. Sakura fell to the ground and stayed there.

"No! Sakura!" Meilin cried.

The aurora card captor turned to glare at her enemy, who smiled menacingly.

"I'll get you-for hurting my friend! Wave!"

Meilin extinguished the card's fiery aura, then knocked it down with a kick using Power. Before Explode could recover, Meilin had already begun the chant that would seal the Golden Clow.

"Back to your true form! Clow card!" Meilin commanded. A second later, a card with a gold seal floated down to her outstretched hands.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Meilin gently shook her wounded friend.

"I'm fine, it's only my leg, it's bleeding…" Sakura smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I really shouldn't have let you fight by yourself! Here, now, I'll take you home." Meilin apologized.

"I'm the one with Fly! I'll take _you_ home, Meilin!" Sakura laughed.

_Really,_ Meilin thought, _sharing Clow Cards is tough. _

"Syaoran! Tomoyo! I have something to say!"

Tomoyo was surprised. After what had happened the day before, she wouldn't have been surprised if Meilin had given her and Syaoran the silent treatment.

"I have something to say to you, too." Syaoran replied.

"You-both of you-were right. I'm sorry for doubting you, Syaoran. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Tomoyo." Meilin breathed.

"You are?" Syaoran and Tomoyo asked in unison.

"I-I-I should be sorry, not you! I insulted you…" Syaoran stammered.

"And I said that you didn't know the meaning of a friend…" Tomoyo added.

Meilin shushed them both by taking out Explode.

"Look. Just as you said, Syaoran."

"Wow," Syaoran whispered. "A Golden Clow card…"

"So," Sakura interrupted the trio. "It's settled, then! We're friends again!"

"Honestly, Sakura," Meilin laughed. "You jump to conclusions way too quickly."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 : Yesterday's Friend

Chapter 7: Yesterday's Friend

The four were furious. They had tried, without success, to destroy the card captors, and as a result of their failure, their deal with Clow was turning against them. How had this happened? Was the Golden Clow meant to lose to these four human kids?

Meilin had captured Explode on Tuseday.

Sakura and Syaoran had captured Disappear and Smoke on Wednesday.

And Tomoyo had captured Eye on Thursday.

Today was Friday. If this continued, then the Golden Clow would be finished. The time to strike was now. There was no doubt about this.

Meilin, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo were trading cards in front of Sakura's house. It was late Friday afternoon.

"Tomoyo, you need more offensive cards," Syaoran pushed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Tomoyo protested. "I've got Create."

"I'll give you Mist." Meilin offered.

"Take Snow in return. You know that I'm against violence." Tomoyo said firmly.

"Sakura! Take Shadow for Earthy!" Syaoran pleaded.

"Hai!" Sakura agreed.

"Then I want Big for Illusion," Meilin prompted.

"Deal."

"Trading cards? Nice move, card captors."

Eriol appeared from behind a tree just as Syaoran closed the last deal.

Tomoyo gave her friend a kind smile.

"It's good to see you smile again, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said kindly.

Syaoran gave a snort of disgust.

"Anyway," he said loudly. "We're going to the park tonight. The presence of the cards is strongest there."

"I'll come with you." Eriol said quietly.

"It's dangerous," Sakura warned.

"What's dangerous for someone like him?" Meilin laughed.

Friday night, 8:00 pm

At the Park

"Ready to record!" Tomoyo announced.

Everyone, except for Tomoyo and Eriol, were wearing their battle clothes.

"It's too bad that Mirror can only copy one person at a time," Sakura sighed. "Now, we're short on cover."

"I'll take care of that," Eriol said slyly.

"With a sleeping spell, I bet." Syaoran gave his ancestor a hard stare that he did not return. Eriol turned his back on his descendant. He had something better to do.

Syaoran suddenly heard a buzzing sound near his ear. He knew from the intensity of the sound that it was no mosquito.

"Sakura! Did you hear that noise?" Syaoran asked.

"It's a Clow card," Sakura answered.

Suddenly, the card captors were plunged in darkness.

"Hoeeeeeeeee!" Sakura shrieked. "Who turned out the light?"

"Sakura! Don't panic!" Syaoran tried to find his friend in the dark. "What's going on?"

"Tomoyo! Syaoran! Sakura! Eriol!" Meilin called. "Where are you?"

Eriol stood on a ledge watching the card captors struggle in the dark. There was a sinister smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Tomoyo groaned. "I can't find my cards!"

"We'll have to search by sound, then. I can't see a thing at all!" Sakura agreed.

"That's the point, Card Captor Sakura."

The card captors gasped as the darkness lifted to reveal someone standing on the ledge. It was Eriol, in his blue, black, and gold battle robes. He held his sun staff in his hands and smiled evilly at his friends.

"Eriol!" Sakura gasped.

"How did he transform so fast?" Meilin was stunned.

"Traitor! You led us into a trap!" Syaoran growled.

"No," Eriol laughed. "You fell into my trap."

A telekinetic bolt of energy burst from Eriol's staff and struck the card captors, knocking them violently to the ground.

"That does it!" Syaoran glowered, taking out a certain card.

"Syaoran! Stop!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Shield!" Sakura called, just as Eriol fired a second blast.

"Shot!"

A bright beam of light shot towards Eriol at lightning speed.

"Magnet," Eriol said calmly, and a shield appeared just as Shot reached its target.

The Shot smashed into Eriol's shield, causing a brilliant flash of light. Then, it bounced off the shield and whizzed right back-at the four card captors!


	8. Chapter 8 : Clow Controlled

Chapter 8 : Clow Controlled

"Move!" Meilin cried. She teleported her friends away just in time.

The shot smashed into the ground, causing an explosion bright as the sun.

But what the card captors paid attention to more was the being that had appeared besides their friend in the shield.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "It's Magnet, the card that we fought on Sunday!"

"We only remember it when we see it again because someone erased our memories that time!" Sakura recalled. "And the last time we saw it, none of us thought that it was a Clow Card!"

"Not erased, Sakura, clouded." Eriol smirked. "And by the way, that's a Golden Clow Card, one of 52."

At its creator's words, Magnet buzzed excitedly.

"Magnet," Eriol said coldly. "Kill them."

Magnet dissipated the shield and raced towards Sakura, hurling telekinetic bolts at her at a supernatural speed. Sakura barely escaped using Jump in time.

"Watch out! The card is fast!" Sakura warned.

"I'll take care of it!" Meilin offered. "You three take him out!"

"Dash!" Meilin sped around the Magnet, easily dodging its blows with her enhanced speed.

"Meilin!" Syaoran shouted. He threw a card at her and she caught it with ease.

"Freeze!" Meilin brought her sealing wand down onto the card.

Unfortunately, the attack missed Magnet completely.

"Earthy!"

Eriol laughed as he dodged his descendant's attack.

"That was _weak_." he taunted.

"And I thought that you were the goody-goody who always gave good advice!" Syaoran snarled. "Time!"

Eriol froze, but apparently, his vocal cords had not. When he spoke, however, his voice was not the evil voice that Syaoran had heard but his own.

"A wise choice, dear descendant. Time immobilizes the Golden Clow."

Syaoran blinked in surprise, but at that very instant, the time field disappeared. Eriol fired a laser from his staff that struck his descendant right in the chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Meilin screamed as she was hurtled into space by a magnetic blast. Thinking quickly, she activated Through, which allowed her to pass through the trees without getting hurt.

"Magnet!" she growled. "You're going to pay!"

"Power!"

By a rare, lucky chance, Meilin managed to bring both of her fists down on Magnet in midair. The card shrieked in surprise, its shield vanishing for a few precious seconds.

"Freeze!"

This time, the card froze, and within its own magnetic field at that.

"Yes!" Meilin gave a cry of triumph. "Back to your true form! Clow card!"

Syaoran fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

Sakura ran towards him in concern, but was blasted to the side by Eriol.

"Eriol! Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo cried.

"I'm not," he whispered, his eyes suddenly full of grief.

Tomoyo was taken aback at her friend's sudden change of tone. Could it be-

"Sorry, Tomoyo." The coldness in Eriol's eyes returned. Before she could react, Tomoyo was blasted to the ground.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran gasped. He gave his ancestor a murderous glare.

"You'll pay for this, Clow!"

"Wait!" Tomoyo gasped. "I think that Eriol's been possessed!"

"How...did you _know_?"

A pair of lips appeared above Eriol's head, laughing cruelly.

"Because he never turns his back on a friend." Tomoyo said firmly.

"Then why did he promise us that he'd help us kill the four of you?" the mouth gave a horrible laugh. "Tell them, Eriol."

"Stop lying! He'd never do such a thing!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Actually, Tomoyo , I did." Eriol said softly.

"Possess," the mouth said smugly. "Is the name of the card that controls him. I, Sound, am the card that controls his voice."

"But right now, he speaks for himself." Possess said in a sinister voice. "He betrayed you, and you still want to save him?"

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran ,and Meilin looked at each other, than at Eriol-no-the two evil cards.

"He has his reasons for working with you," Sakura said knowingly. "I trust him."

"So be it." Sound rose into the air and emitted a high-pitched scream that tore the windows out of the nearby houses.

"Argh! It's loud!" Sakura winced. The card captor were thrown to the ground by the sound wave.

Fury flashed in Tomoyo's eyes.

"How dare you use Eriol to further your own ends!" she snarled. "Create! Summon a typhoon!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 : Final Exam

Chapter 9 : Final Exam

I just thought about this boy that I really disliked when I was writing the title. I almost named this chapter "The Jerk." Stupid me.

"It's useless, Card Captor!" Sound shrieked with laughter. "Physical attacks can't work against me!"

"That's cruel of you, Clow card!" Tomoyo seethed. "I'll free my friend, even if I have to kill you to do it!"

_Everything from my dream is coming true_, Tomoyo thought. _If only it had told me how to defeat the cards! _

Sakura shivered; never had she seen her friend this angry.

"Tomoyo-" Sakura began.

"That big mouth is ours." Meilin threw her cards into the air.

"No, Meilin. The Sound is mine."

For a moment, Meilin stared at her fellow card captor in surprise. Then, she nodded in agreement.

"Go for it, girl." She winked.

"Fight! Dash! Power!"

Meilin leapt up to the ledge and began attacking Eriol with strong, lightning-fast blows. Eriol dodged every one of them with ease, then knocked Meilin off her feet with a swipe of his staff.

"Not good enough, Meilin Li." Sound taunted.

"Say my name again and you're toast!"

Meilin somersaulted backwards, revealing that Syaoran was standing right behind her on the ledge.

"I've got a score to settle with you, Clow card!" Syaoran growled. "Shadow! Find the card!"

"Dream on, descendant." Possess said in Eriol's voice.

Before either of them had time to react, a chair appeared beside Eriol and wrapped itself around Syaoran and Meilin, tying their arms to their sides.

"Good work, Chain." Sound smirked. "Now throw them down!"

Chain swung the two card captors around and released them a few seconds later, throwing them both into space.

"Smoke!" Syaoran threw out his first Golden card. "Break our fall!"

Syaoran had acted just in time. Just when they were inches from the ground, a bed of smoke appeared under him and Meilin. Chain made an angry whipping sound and dove towards the two, twisting itself into a giant serpent as it fell.

"I'll divert it!" Sakura offered.

"Thanks!" Syaoran leapt up to the ledge once more and stood up to face his nemesis. Just then, Sakura screamed.

"Ahhhhh! Help!"

Sakura had been caught in the leg by Chain, who was now happily spinning her around. Chain released her a second later, sending her crashing into Syaoran, who nearly impaled her with his sword. The two fell on top of each other, and at the mercy of the Golden Clow.

Chain wrapped itself around Syaoran's neck, trying to strangle him. At the same time, Sound threw another wave of sound at the duo.

"Silent!" Tomoyo stopped the sound wave just before it reached its mark.

Meanwhile, Sakura had gotten up and was busy fending off Chain's attack.

"Sword!"

Before Chain could react, Sakura had sliced it into pieces.

"Back to your true form, Clow-Ahh!"

Sakura was cut off in mid-chant as Eriol grabbed her by the neck. Syaoran tried to help Sakura, but found himself assailed by Chain once more.

"Stop bothering me! Back to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran caught Chain as it transformed into a card, then aimed it at Eriol.

"Chain!"

A chain wrapped itself around the sorcerer, binding his arms to his side. He let go of Sakura and gave Syaoran a glare colder than ice.

"Sound, go after Tomoyo," Possess commanded. The card shrugged, and the chains that bound him disintegrated in an instant.

Tomoyo fought harder than she ever had before. With Tomoyo physically wearing it down and Eriol telepathically, Sound knew that it was fighting a losing battle. Its patience at end, Sound released a final, earth-shattering shriek. This time, Tomoyo was ready.

"Silent!"

Sound froze, the scream dying in its throat.

"Back to your true form!" Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol swung his staff at Syaoran, using the rays at the end as blades. Syaoran barely had his sword up in time. The two began a swordfight so fierce that the other two Card Captors had to step aside to avoid getting hit. A few blows, Eriol caught Syaoran in the side with a kick and stabbed him with the sharp end of his staff. Syaoran cried out in pain as Eriol raised his staff for a final blow.

"Get away from him!"

Meilin kicked Eriol in the stomach while infused with Power, causing him to gasp in pain. At the same time, Sakura reached out and grabbed Syaoran back.

"Sakura..." Syaoran gasped, clutching his bleeding side. "Meilin's in danger!"

"Explode!" Meilin cried. Part of the ledge burst into flames, but it was not enough to stop Possess.

"Arrow!"

"It's useless." Eriol burst through the attack and tried to zap Meilin with his staff. "The card can't be stopped in this way."

"Excuse me for doing this, then, Eriol." Meilin said grimly. "Towards the card, I'm not sorry at all."

With all her strength and Power, Fight, and Dash, Meilin kicked Eriol in the chest, hard. At the same time, he blasted her with a beam of light. Meilin fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She didn't get back up.

"No! Meilin!" Sakura cried.

Eriol stood over her fallen friend, about to deal a final blow.

"No! Eriol! Stop!" Tomoyo screamed, her voice amplified by Sound.

Eriol stopped his staff an inch above Meilin's head.

"Sakura ..." Eriol whispered. "Strike the card! Now!"

Sakura shook her head.

"I can't hold the card for long." Eriol warned. "It's too powerful, even for me."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then at Eriol, in surprise.

"All right." The two agreed.

"Firey! Sword! Nothing! Light!" Sakura shouted.

"Shadow! Dark! Storm! Shot!" Syaoran said at the same time.

The combined energy of the eight cards struck Eriol in the chest, setting off a tremendous explosion. The Card Captors were thrown to the ground and caught by Tomoyo with the Float. Meilin woke up just in time to see the ledge go up in flames.

"What's happened?" she cried.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Card

Chapter 10: The Final Card

"Meilin! You're awake!" Sakura shrieked.

"I can't guarantee how long," Meilin grinned. "But I'm willing to bet that I'll last longer than the final card."

Just like they had done on Sunday, the four Card Captors looked up to the ledge, where their friend-and enemy-was hidden by a miasma of flame.

"Shall we extinguish it?" Syaoran.

Meilin nodded. "It's the fastest way."

"Time!"

Syaoran and Meilin struck the card together, and the explosion froze over, forever locked in a vortex of time. Slowly, the remnants of the fire dissipated, and the four Card Captors tensed as their friend-turned-rival-stepped out from the flames.

Possess leapt to the ground and glared at the Card Captors through Eriol's eyes.

"You will suffer the consequences of your actions, Card Captor." Possess sneered. The card tried to attack, but was firmly held back by Eriol.

"Stop using Eriol to talk," Sakura ordered. "If you want to fight, then come out and fight us yourself."

For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Possess looked uncertain.

"Fighting isn't the only way out," Tomoyo added. "We could always be friends!"

"That's impossible, for a jerk like him," Syaoran muttered, but to his surprise, the card gave a nod.

"The Golden Clow will be pleased to serve the four of you as friends." said Possess. "For in friendship, there is no defeat."

Possess flew out of Eriol and reappeared next to him. The four Card Captors warily stepped towards the two, but relaxed when the card made no move to attack.

"All of us have a Golden Clow card, except for you, Sakura." Tomoyo encouraged her friend. "Go ahead. Seal it."

"No." Eriol stopped them with a wave of his staff. "Possess takes too much energy to seal. I'll do it myself."

"No! You don't have the strength to do it!" Tomoyo rushed to stop her friend, but it was too late.

"Clow Card! Back to your true form." Eriol commanded.

Possess melted into a card, and flew into Sakura's hand. She and Tomoyo turned just in time to see Eriol fall to the ground. A moment later, both Meilin and Syaoran slumped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"No! Guys!" Sakura cried. "Hold on for a sec! Don' ...go!"

Syaoran opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the Card Captor of Star.

"It's too late," he whispered. "My wounds... they hurt too much ..."

"What card can I use?" Sakura cried. "Which of the cards can I use to save you?"

Meilin sadly shook her head.

"No matter how powerful the Clow Cards are, they can never heal a fatal wound." She sighed. "They can never heal a dying heart."

Sakura broke into a sob as drops of rain fell from the sky.

A few feet away from her, Tomoyo knelt beside Eriol's still form and did the same, for she, too, knew that there was no way to save her dying friends.

No way at all...

To be continued. . .


	11. Chapter 11: Card Captor of Star

Chapter 11: Card Captor of Star

_Everyone's hurt, and I don't know what to do_... _I've failed...I've failed to save my friends. There's only me and Tomoyo now... What am I going to do? _

_What am I going to do?_

The words tore through Sakura again and again, and the pain that came with this realization hurt more than any blow that could've been dealt. Sakura was so torn that she hadn't even bothered to shield herself from the rain. It was that bad. And Sakura knew that it would only get worse.

"_Don't cry, Sakura_._"_

Sakura looked up, wishing that whoever was there would end her troubles right then and there, but to her surprise, she saw 61-cards floating above her-53 Clow cards and 8 Golden Clow cards.

"You've come to encourage me." Sakura whispered. "But why you believe in us, when we don't even believe in ourselves?"

"_You haven't failed yet, Sakura, because your friends are not yet dead. Trust in yourself. You can bring them back_."

Sakura gazed at each of the cards in turn; at Syaoran's cards, Meilin's, Tomoyo's, and finally, her own. Fresh tears streamed down the Card Captor's eyes, but these tears were tears of gratitude.

"Thank you, Clow Cards, for trusting in us. I promise, with all my heart, that I shall not fail." Sakura said, and as she finished her sentence, the Clow Cards began to change.

One by one, the cards began to glow, until all of the cards, from Windy to Possess, shone with an ethereal gleam. Then, the cards floated past Sakura and Tomoyo, to form a circle around Eriol's injured form.

"The cards-they're acting on their own!" Tomoyo gasped.

A bright light burst from within the circle of cards and extended towards the sky.

When it faded, Sakura and Tomoyo gave bigger gasps of surprise, for standing before them, in the center of the circle of cards, was Eriol. What surprised Sakura even more was the fact that all of his wounds had disappeared.

"Eriol, you're all right!" Tomoyo rushed forwards and gave him a hug, which surprised both him and Sakura.

"The cards restored my life force." Eriol smiled. "I wouldn't have woken up if it hadn't been for you and Sakura."

Sakura and Tomoyo were caught off-guard by the compliment.

"It wasn't us," Sakura protested. "It was the work of the Clow."

At Sakura's words, her fourteen Clow Cards flew back into her hand.

"That reminds me," she said. "Two of my friends are still in need of aid ...and now, I know for sure that one of these cards can save their lives."

"Which one?" Tomoyo asked.

"If I tell you," Sakura grinned. "Then you mustn't tell Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes burst open at the sound of Meilin's scream. He struggled hard to escape, but the same fate befell him a moment later.

"AHHHHHHH!" Syaoran cried.

_Truly_, Syaoran thought. _There is nothing in the world that is more painful-than Tomoyo's hug_

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran shrieked. "Get off me!"

"He's awake," Meilin announced.

"And this _girl_," Syaoran glared at Tomoyo. "Nearly killed me again!"

"But why," Meilin asked. "Are we_ here_? We were supposed to be-"

"Sakura saved your life." Eriol gave his descendants an unnerving smile.

"The way that you say it makes me suspicious," Meilin started, when she finally realized what had happened.

"SAKURA!" Meilin cried. "How dare you erase my wounds! I was going to show them off to my classmates on Monday!"

"But if I didn't erase them, then you'd be dead!" Sakura cried.

"And that's why," Meilin grinned. "I'm going to thank you a hundred times! No! A thousand!"

Sakura smiled at that.

_Even we still have 45 Golden Clow Cards to capture, _she thought._ We shall do it together, not as a team, but as friends. . . Best friends!_

Sakura smiled at her four friends, and all of them smiled back. The five of them knew that the road ahead was a long and difficult one, but as long as they had each other, everything would be all right.

_Everything except for..._

"Syaoran?" Sakura gave her friend a nervous look.

"Sakura?" Syaoran answered, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else. . ." Sakura said uneasily. "I saw Tomoyo's camera, hidden in the bushes right over there. It videotaped the entire thing, from the beginning to the end."

"WHAT!" Syaoran shrieked in a frantic, high-pitched voice.

Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura broke into howls of laughter.

_Some people just never change._

The End

And yes, the very beginning!


End file.
